Pies & Prjudice
by Forbidden Black Rose
Summary: This is what I want to happen in the fourth book. What will happen with Emma and Stewart. How about Cassidy. Will Jess be happy? Will Megen be with Becca and the group?Will someone end up prego?


**Pies****&**** Prejudice **

**Emma**

When Stewart and I let go we were both smiling. The next thing I know is that Stewart wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered to me.

"I don't go either. What will happen to the book club? Or more importantly what will happen to us?" I cried.

I dropped my head so I was staring at the grass. He let go of me and came in front of me. He lifted my chin so I was looking into his beautiful grey eyes.

"I don't know what will happen to the book club but all I know is that it won't be the same without you. And for us all I know is that even though we may be apart we'll still be together. I'll always be in your mind and your heart. And the same thing goes for me your all ways in my mind and heart. And to me more importantly we are officially together." He said.

When Stewart finished I looked down again and let a tear roll down my cheek. But Stewart wipes it away with his thumb. He lifts my chin again.

"What's wrong Emma?" He asked.

"I hate how we'll be apart. I mean what if….." I trailed off.

"What if, Emma?" He asked.

"What if I come back and you… you don't want me?" I confessed not daring to look at him.

"Silly Emma, I will never want any one else but you. You're the most important person in the world to me, besides my family." He said.

Than I lifted my head and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Look how about tomorrow it's just you and me?" He suggested.

"Okay." I said smiling at him.

I looked at my watch and I just realized that I should get going.

"I got to go now." I said.

"Kay. See you tomorrow." He said.

When I took three steps, I felt someone's arms around me. Then I realized that it was Stewart.

"You forgot something." He said.

I was so puzzled that I didn't notice that Stewart's lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I felt him smile. When we let go I said,

"Your right."

I than remembered that I still need to go home. But before I can say anything Stewart was holding me hand and was pulling me to my house. When we reached the porch I gave him one more hug and than I went on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Later Stewart." I said

"See you Emma." He said smiling.

"Bye." I said one last time, and went inside.

**Jess**

I can't believe that Emma is moving to ENGLAND! I mean sure, I don't want her stay here and not leave. But for a whole year without Emma and…Darcy. I don't want him to leave without him knowing my feelings. Like how about if he comes back and tells us he has a girlfriend. I can never stand to face him ever again. Something knocked me out of my day dream, it was my cell phone. It was Emma's house.

"Hey Emma." I said.

"Umm...actually it's Darcy." The other line said.

"Oh. Hey Darcy. What's up?" I asked him.

"Good I guess. Just not excited to move to England." He said

"So what was it you wanted to talk about or ask?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Is it okay if you have dinner here tonight? I don't really want to tell you what I have to say through phone, it's to touché." He said.

"Hold on. Mom can I eat over at Emma's tonight?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie." Mom replied.

"Sure Darcy." I told him.

"Kay bye Jess." He said

"Bye Darcy." I replied.

I hung up. I ran out of the room and rode my bike all the way to the Hawthorne's house. It took me only five minutes. When I arrived there Emma opened the door. She looked happy and sad.

"How'd did it go with Stewart?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It went ok I guess. Tomorrow it's just about me and him. I cried like hell and we had our first kiss. " She told me with a goofy grin on her face.

Then a figure I knew to well was behind Emma. It was Darcy and he had a huge smile when he saw me. I smiled too. Emma motioned me to come in and I did. But I was about to talk to Emma, than I remembered he wanted to tell me something.

"Jess can we go outside for a few minutes?" Emma's brother Darcy said.

"Sure." I replied.

We went to the porch and sat at the bottom stairs. I was looking up at the sky, the stars were out. The silence was nice.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure is. But to me something is more beautiful." He said nervously.

"What's more beautiful than a summer night?" I asked.

"You're more beautiful." He whispered while looking at me.

I smiled at him. He smiled back. Than Darcy grabbed my hand so our hands were together.

"I want you to know something Jess." Darcy said in a serious tone.

"And it is?" I asked.

"Look when Savannah asked me to the dance I only said yes cause you had a date. I was there cause I wanted to ask **You**." He said and emphasized on the word you.

There was silence again. Darcy took a breath and continued to talk.

"I…I just wanted to tell you before we leave to England and before I lose my confidence and courage that, I like you Jess. And not just me little sister's best friend but more." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"I like you too Darcy. More than just Emma's big brother. " I whispered.

Darcy again had the biggest smile. He put one arm on my shoulder and the other was at my side. I rested my head on his shoulder. And I just let the tears spill.

"Why are you crying Jess?" Darcy asked.

"Because you're leaving and than I won't see you and Emma. Like what if you come back and say 'Hey Jess remember that we were talking. Yeah just forget it cause…' " I said.

"You really think I will say that. You're like Emma she did this with Stewart." He said, with a chuckle.

I smiled at him.

**Cassidy**

I cannot believe that Emma is moving to ENGLAND for a year! That is not near good. Sure I'm happy for her and such but than that mean we're stuck with BECCA! She isn't as bad as before but she is still the Bee Queen. But I will seriously miss her.

"Cassidy!" I heard my name being called.

"Yes mom!" I yelled.

"The phone is for you!" She yelled back.

I started to go downstairs, hoping it would be Emma telling me the England news is fake.

"It's Zach." My mother said calmly.

I was about to run back upstairs when my mother grabbed my shoulder and said,

"Talk to him. It may be awkward but he is still your friend."

I hate it when my mom was right. But I still don't like this entire mushy lovey dovey stuff. But I do want this awkward stage thing with Zach to be over so we can play hockey again. So I grabbed the phone.

"Hey Zach" I said.

"Hey Cassidy." Zach said


End file.
